The goal of the Short-Term Research Training Program for Au.D. Students at the Boys Town National Research Hospital (BTNRH) is to give six Au.D. students per year the opportunity to pursue a full-time (40 hours per week) hands-on clinical or translational research experience in the hearing sciences over a three-month period. Each trainee will be involved in the conduct of a specific research project, working in one of 10 BTNRH NIH-funded laboratories currently carrying out clinical and translational research directly related to audiology. Trainees will work closely with BTNRH faculty mentors who have extensive experience working in a clinically oriented, multidisciplinary research environment. Prior to participation in a research project, trainees will complete the CITI training course related to research involving humans as research subjects. In addition, they will participate in a course on responsible conduct in research which will meet over the course of their internship at BTNRH. Trainees will attend colloquia and journal groups, and will be exposed to a wide range of BTNRH laboratories, in addition to the one in which they have primary interest, including laboratories involved in basic research. They will benefit from available support services, including cores devoted to laboratory computing and subject recruitment, and from the presence of postdoctoral fellows who work in many of the laboratories in which predoctoral Au.D. students will be trained. Postdoctoral fellows, many of whom will go on to academic careers, will benefit by participating with faculty mentors in the training of these students. In conducting the proposed program, the BTNRH faculty will benefit from their experience in providing short- and long-term clinical training, short-term research training for undergraduates from underrepresented minorities, and from participation as faculty in the Au.D. and Ph.D. programs at the University of Nebraska - Lincoln. Trainees in the Short-Term Research Training Program will be recruited from Au.D. programs nationally. To date, 19 programs have provided letters of interest. This program will benefit public health by improving the training of audiologists who will be providing services to the public in medical centers, clinics, and schools.